


Become One With The Piano

by orphan_account



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, The piano, Tickling (Not the fetish kind. I think.), this is an old ass piece oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Steve could play the piano?





	Become One With The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> This work is very old. I would very much want to burn it, but I thought I should give it a chance since umm... I'd put all that time for nothing? Honestly, I don't know. I just want to use this account for something, so here's some garbage. Feast.

Canada's POV

* * *

 

Oh maple...

I'm gonna die.

At least, that's what I thought when the Tony Look-Alike or "Steve" walked into the room. I couldn't move, as I was paralyzed from the fear of doing so. I quickly snapped out of it and tried to look for an escape route from the room. All I could see was blank, empty room with a lone piano in the center, which was right next to me.

It started to look around, until its gazed landed upon me. I was about to panic and start running in a desperate attempt to escape the room with my life, but then froze when I noticed that it wasn't looking at me.

But through me.

Oh right.

I'm invisible.

Even to monsters apparently...

The fact did calm me down a little bit, but not completely. I was still having an internal meltdown.

"I-I u-umm..."

I quickly tried to think of multiple possibilities to escape this situation. The fact that I made a noise and big, black beady eyes being directed in my direction did not help the process.

I mean, there's nothing in the room that I could use to hide myself. It's a big, blank, room. Like, a big, blank model and Steve was the artist, about to paint the room red with my internal liqu-

No.

No negative thinking now.

If I want to live, I can't be pessimistic. I slowly turn my head to look to my right, where the only inanimate object was.

A piano.

With number markings,

But still a piano.

Oh.

A piano.

Steve doesn't seems to care about it soo...

Should I...

Become the piano?

No, that would never work. Even for a monster, I'm pretty sure it's smart enough to decipher the difference between a human and a piano. Especially if they don't even have the same color pallet and size.

Then again, it can't see me. It doesn't notice the piano either. Maybe this could work...

Yes...

I SHALL BE THE PIANO.

...

Oh god, why do I sound like America...?

* * *

 

I was leaning down over the keys of the large instrument when I started to question my sanity.

I managed to lie down without making too much noise-

"DUUNNN!!!"

Oh. What perfect timing Canada.

Gravity exists and I have a human body.

Dammit Newton...

My body was lying fully on the piano keys. They weren't pressing down on any of the keys since I managed to arch my back off the keys and putting my weight on my head and ankles on the edges of the piano.

This also made me question...

Why the hell did I pick this position?

The noise I made earlier captured the attention of Steve. I watched in the corner of my eyes as he came closer to the piano.

To me.

Let's just say,

I was producing enough sweat to be able to drown my own country.

  
I stared straight up at the ceiling. Not a good idea. A pair of familiar alien eyes slowly slid their way into my blurry vision. (I was totally not about to cry.)

I widened my eyes as it raised its hands. Oh god, I'm going to die. Imgoingtodieingoingtodieimgoingto-

Die?

Steve presses his fingers on my stomach, pushing down arch. It made my body push a few keys on the piano. Steve seems to like the sound though-

No.

No.

Nonononononono

He's not going to-!!

Just as my mind started to spiral into the deep depths of my profound depression, Steve's fingers started to dance along my body.

Oh maple, he's playing on my body. Oh. I just realized how wrong that sounded- Oh. He's playing the Chopin now. Dammit Austria-!!

Oh crap.

Did I forget to mention,

I am also ticklish?

I didn't think so.

*sigh...*

My body wanted to squirm and writhe as soon as Steve started playing, but I was aware at the situation at hand so I hand to keep myself stable, no matter how red I turned.

...

...

...

HE'S STILL NOT DONE!!?

CHOPIN YOU HOSER-!!!

PLEASE STOP!!!

I was reduced to a red, heaving mess on the piano. My position hasn't changed other than slight twitches to either side, but my condition was a mess. A red face, wrinkled clothes, heavy breathing... It looks like I came out of one of those weird cartoons Japan makes-

H-Huh??

Everything's getting blurry... and dark...

I can't- I cant move...!!-

Someone please help me!!-

* * *

 

"OI!! CANADA!!"

For God's sake, where the hell is that America look-alike!? I've been everywhere!! I swear, if the boy isn't in this godforsaken piano room, I am going to-!!"

* * *

 

Huh?

Where am I?

I'm tired...

Despite my disheveled appearance, I felt fine. Heavy, but unharmed. Did I pass out..?-

"OI!!"

"MAPLE!!" Oh god my heart is racing... who the heck was that?-

I turn my head to to the right. "Oh? It's only you, England... Great to see you again!" I said with a smile.

England was standing in front of of me. He looked quite worried, but angry.

"Oi, are you okay, lad? Why the hell were you passed out on the piano looking like you jumped out of Japan's comic books?"

"Umm... because of a creature that looks like it came out of America's comic books? Please don't question me further. I'm quite embarrassed..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally EngCan lmao. I don't even ship it, not even then, but okay. I revised some things, since I had a terrible choice of wording and didn't want to seem like an intense pervert... I'm not I swear- 
> 
> Anyway, I feel like this story wasn't as good as I could make it. Wasted potential, or just not satisfying. I feel the plot goes nowhere is just crack. Ahh... I'll work on my writing more, I promise. I'll need it for school anyways lol.


End file.
